


Going Home

by Pdxtrent



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Chapters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Alive Hales, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Divorce, Gen, M/M, Minor Heather/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: This is the second in a series of first chapters I've written over the last couple of years. Sort of a glance into my 'work in gestation' file.Some of these have been mentioned in various chapter notes, like the Stiles and Bucky story, some of them have only been mentioned to my long suffering friends. I make no guarantees these will ever progress past a first chapter, but feel free to ask questions and make comments on them. Answering questions a lot of times will shake loose my thoughts on a particular project, and cause me to go back and tinker with them.I'm calling them my 'Series of (Un)fortunate Chapters.This one has been in my WIPs for awhile. The very first thing I started with was Stiles pulling into the driveway and the house just looks worn down and sad and it went from there.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Chapters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Going Home

Stiles unlocked his phone and pressed call on his wife's name.

“Hey, it’s me.” He said into the phone when she answered. “We made it. Pulled in a few minutes ago.” 

“It took longer than you expected.” Heather said into the phone. 

“You know Emrys, he wanted to stop at every roadside attraction, gas station, and park along the way.” 

Heather laughed, “He’s just like you.” 

“I owe my dad an apology for every road trip we ever took.” Stiles said with a laugh. “How’re things there?” 

“Good. The realtor brought someone by, he seemed to like the house, so hopefully he’ll make an offer.” 

“Thank you again for staying, I just need to get things settled at least a bit before I start work and the school year gets going.” 

“It’s no problem. They knew when they hired me that I needed to deal with things before I relocate, so they’re letting me work remotely until it sells. How’s the old house look?” 

He glanced around at the peeling paint and faded walls, the windows thick with grime. “It’s fine. It’ll need some cleaning and a little paint but I can handle that.” 

“It's been twenty years Stiles, I can imagine it's more than a little paint." She said with a laugh. "Please say you're getting a hotel for the night and you're not staying at the house.” She said. 

“God, you know me so well. While I was originally thinking we’d just camp out here tonight, now that we’re here, I think I’ll definitely get a hotel for at least a couple of nights.” He admitted. 

“I’m surprised you’re not just going to set your teeth and follow the first terrible plan, even if it results in a flood and near death.” Heather said with a laugh. "Look at you all grown up Stilinski." 

Stiles laughed too. “Oh my god, that trip was a disaster!” 

“It was.” She said. “But it’s how we ended up with Caitlin, which led to Emrys, so it’s not without its good memories.” 

“I’m glad we quit while we’re still friends.” He said after a moment. "I'm glad I get to stay a good memory." 

“We were friends first.” She said. "We had ten amazing years. We have two great kids. We just changed. That's not a crime."

“I should go.” He said, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. “We need to find some food, and a hotel.” 

“Call me tomorrow. And send me pictures of the house.” 

“I will. Once it looks habitable.” He said. “I’m sure the kids will want to call before bed.” 

“Good night Stiles.” She said and hung up.

He slip his phone back into his pocket and sighed, glancing back around the kitchen and shaking his head. He had only vague memories of this house, though he knew his fathers were stronger and worse, remembering so much clearer his mother’s death. The house has been empty since they moved. His dad refused to sell it or rent it, and Stiles hadn’t thought much about it until he and Heather decided to call it quits instead of still trying to keep their unraveling marriage together as well as moving across the country together. 

He walked outside and locked the door behind him, glancing around the yard for the kids. Not seeing them, he walked up the driveway and saw them talking to another kid on the sidewalk. He wasn't even surprised they were making friends already, though he knew they got thst ability from Heather and not him. 

He walked up to retrieve them when he saw a man come out of the house next door and stand watching him, an angry expression on his face. Stiles waved hesitantly and after a moments the man waved back. 

“Cait, Ry, lets go find some food. I think we’re going to get a hotel tonight.” He said.

“Daddy, this it Justin, his daddy used to know grandpa!” 

Guessing that ‘daddy’ was the staring neighbor, he said, “Well, that makes sense if he lives next door.” The man must be older than Stiles thought if he remembered his dad.

“Say good night guys, you can talk to your new friend tomorrow.” 

He ignored the whispering conversation and walked back over to the Highlander and got in. He and Heather had switched vehicles since he was keeping the kids, and she was going to sell his Wrangler before she left for Austin. It would be just another piece of the once-solid life they’d built, gone. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt. 

He started the engine, and a few moments later the kids piled into the back. As he pulled out he noticed the neighbor still staring as he pulled out, and for a moment he thought he caught a flicker of golden light reflecting off of something.

The next morning they got a late start and stopped by a diner he vaguely remembered not far from the house. He had a meeting with the sheriff at 4 to finalize his hiring paperwork, and he wondered if there was anyone who remembered the previous deputy Stilinski who’d been let go over the accidental death of a young woman almost twenty years before. 

When they pulled into the driveway again, and he saw the house in the light of full day it looked even worse. The yard was even more overgrown than he’d thought and the exterior paint was peeling badly too. It was going to save a lot of money in the long run to move in here, but it would take a lot of work in the short term to fix it up. 

“Dad, is this house haunted?” Caitlin asked.

“No one’s ever died in the house, so I’m sure it’s not.” He said.

“What about grandma?” She asked.

“She died at the hospital pumpkin. The house has just been alone a long time, and needs someone to take care of it.” 

"How long?"

"Not since I was your age." He said, "So almost twenty years." 

"That's a long time." Caitlin said, "Do you think it's sad? I would be sad if I was alone for a long time." 

He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, the kids right behind him. Hoping to find some yard furniture or something to at least sit on he made a stop in the garage before he went in the house this time. When he first opened the door he was surprised to see the shrouded form of a vehicle, but when he pulled it off he gasped when he discovered his mom’s old Jeep underneath.

“Oh my god.” He said, “How is this still here?” a rush of sudden memories floating to the surface at the sight of it. He’d almost forgotten the incredibly distinctive vehicle. Outside he heard another vehicle pull into the driveway and he stepped back outside and saw a sheriff’s cruiser behind the Highlander. He locked the door back up and walked over to meet the deputy.

The man who slid out was worth a second look, sandy hair and blue eyed and built like he knew the gym well, Stiles wasn’t ready to move on yet, but he was ready to not feel guilty for looking.

“Good afternoon.” The deputy said, and his smile when he unleashed it was impressive. Stiles wondered how many tickets he gave out to men and women who sped by just to get a chance to flirt with him for a few minutes.

“How’s it going?” Stiles answered. “That’s an impressive response time.” Stiles added with a grin.

“We got a call last night about someone lurking around, then another a few minutes ago, I was right down the street and thought I’d stop and check it out.” 

“It’s my house.” Stiles said. “Well, my dad’s technically. I’m checking to see how much effort it’s going to be to get it in shape.” 

The deputy relaxed a little and said, “Going to be selling it, or renting it out?” 

“Neither actually. I’m moving back here.” He paused then added, “I’m actually going to be working with you in a few weeks.” 

“Stilinski.” The man smiled suddenly. “I should have pulled the name on the address, and I’d have known. The Sheriff mentioned you. I’m Jordan Parrish.” 

“Good to meet you Jordan.” Stiles said, shaking the man’s hand. “My kids are around somewhere. Hopefully not setting the place on fire.” 

Parrish laughed. “They always say cops kids are the worst troublemakers.” 

“Hey, I resemble that remark!”

Jordan laughed. “I’ve heard stories about you already, so I know there’s not a lie in that.” 

“So they do remember.” Stiles said. 

“Well, I should mention I’m married to Laura Hale, so I asked around a bit when I heard you were coming. The name was distinctive.” 

Stiles stomach grew leaden. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I hope it’s not going to be awkward for you.” 

Jordan looked at him strangely. “Why would it be awkward?” 

“I’m guessing she’s related to those Hales.” Stiles said. 

“In this town there are only those Hales." Jordan said with a laugh, "She’s the oldest daughter.” 

“And I’m guessing she knew Katherine.” Stiles said. “She was dating her brother after all.” 

Jordan gave him a strange look, long and searching, before he said, “How much do you know about that case?” 

“I mean, a bit. The highlights that were in the newspaper. I got interested about it in college. My dad doesn't ever talk about it.” 

Jordan nodded. “They didn’t cover much after the initial sensationalism died down. You should read the full file.” Jordan smiled again. “Your dad made the right call that night. If it wasn’t for him she might have succeeded in killing the whole family.” 

“What?” Stiles said, confused. “Then what happened? Why’d he get fired?” 

“Your dad?” Jordan said. “He wasn’t fired. Is that what he says?” 

“Like I said, he won’t talk about it.” Stoles said. “He never has. I’ve always assumed it was a bad call.” 

“Your dad is a hero in our family.” Jordan said. “Since we found out you were moving back it's been a big topic of Hale family gossip. Laura is excited to meet you. I think she’s already aggressively plotting to adopt you into the family.” 

Stiles laughed. “Oh my god. All these years...” he winced, “I feel like I should apologize to my dad.” 

“It’s got to be a relief to find out this direction. Just a heads up, one of the other deputies is Kate's niece, she hadn’t heard the full story either until she read the reports, so things might be a little weird for you there.” 

"No worries, I'm pretty used to ackward, it's sort of my natural state of social interaction." Stiles said wryly.

Jordan, laughed, and Stiles grinned back. It was a rarity he fell so easily into conversation with someone new, and he hoped the man could be a friend, but Stiles knew it was unlikely once the man got to know him. 

Stiles realized that he had no idea where the kids had gone to and had a moment of panic, “Oh my god, my kids!” Stiles said, looking around, but he barely made it ten feet before he caught sight of them talking to the neighbor kid again, this time through the fence. 

“Thank god.” He said, his heart racing. 

“Is your wife joining you soon?” Parrish asked. 

“Ex. Well, soon to be.” Stoles said. “No, she’s moving to Austin for work, which is why we're moving back here.” 

“Oh! So you’re probably going to need a sitter then.” 

“Yeah. The sheriff told me he’d keep me off overnight shifts except in emergencies because of the kids. Though it’ll be a lot of evenings and weekends to make up for it.” 

“You should talk to Cora, Laura’s little sister. She watches the p- the rest of the family’s kids, two more shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“I don’t want to burden anyone.” Stiles said. “I can find a sitter.” 

“Suit yourself. But either way you’re going to need a sitter, and she’s got good references.” 

“She’s your sister in law, you have to say nice things.” Stiles said with a laugh.

“Naw, I’d never tell you to trust Laura with kids” Jordan said and laughed again. "She'd probably lock them in a closet or something." 

Stiles glanced at the house, and thought about the mountain of work ahead of him getting it ready. Maybe a sitter sooner than later was a good idea. 

“Maybe I could stop and talk to her before I talk to the sheriff at 4.” Stiles said. 

“Definitely!” Jordan said. “I’ll give her a heads up you’re coming. Do you remember the layout of the city?” 

“Not a clue.” Stiles laughed. “I was only 9 when we left.” 

“Give me your number and I’ll text you the address, and you can just throw it in your GPS.” Jordan said, and Stiles did. A moment later he felt his phone buzz. 

Stiles pulled it out and popped the address into maps and was relieved to see it was in Beacon Hills as well instead of downtown Beacon City proper. He knew from his dads stories that avoiding the bridges was important during high traffic times.

“I’ll call her now, and let her know to expect you. Oh god, Laura’s going to be so mad Cora gets to meet you first.” 

“Don’t get in trouble with your wife over me.” 

Jordan laughed and sent a text. “She’ll call me as soon as she’s free. I’m going to get back to work, but head over anytime.” 

The deputy pulled back onto the street and waved as he drove off.

  
  


He went to gather his kids so he could see about this sitter, still marveling about how wrong he was about why they’d left so long ago, and his cop brain then made him start to wonder if it wasn’t that, why did they go?

The neighbor boy stopped talking as he got closer, and kept glancing towards his own back door. Stiles assumed he was shy of strange adults which was never a bad thing. He got the Cait and Ry headed back to the car after they said goodbye and as he was buckling up he caught sight of the neighbor guy watching him out of the window. He wondered what the guys problem was, or if he was just suspicious. 

He pulled out of the driveway and followed the GPS to a large three story house in the woods outside of town.

“Is this a mansion daddy?” Cait asked. 

“I think it probably qualifies yes.” He said just as a door opened and a surprisingly short woman with dark hair walked outside.

“Deputy Stilinski?” She asked. 

“That’s me. Well, will be. I don’t technically start for a couple of weeks.” 

“Come on in.” She said. “Avoid the ankle biters if you can. They’re supposedly playing hide and seek, but none of them are opposed to a good jump scare if they can.” 

He laughed and they headed into the house. Inside was beautiful. Not in the flaunting wealth way of LA but in comfortable and lived in, tastefully decorated sense. 

“You have a lovely house.” He said. 

“Yes, and thanks to your father we still have it.” She replied, and he looked around with new eyes.

“Wait, this is that house?” 

She nodded and a slight smile tugged at her lips, “Theres only one Hale House. Well, in Beacon Hills anyway.” 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be here. I mean,I didn’t expect to be here.” He shook his head. “Sorry. I just found out I didn’t quite know an accurate idea of what happened.” 

“That’s what Jordan said when I talked to him. He said you got your information from what the paper wrote.” She snorted. “Don't believe anything you read. The paper was owned at the time by Kate Argent’s cousin. So you can imagine how reliable it wasn’t.” 

“I don’t want you to watch my kids just because you think you owe me or anything.” He said, wanting to get it out there. 

“I won’t.” She said bluntly. “Jordan is a sweetheart, but he doesn’t know the first thing about kids. He’s convinced they’re like goldfish and two more won’t make a difference.” 

“Oh.” He said, trying to figure out how to make a polite excuse to leave. 

“But I do like kids. Well, some of them. And I don’t mind helping out if we all get along. I thought we could try it out for a couple of days maybe and see how it works.” She said, "And if we end up hating each other, well, it gives you a couple of days to get settled and find someone else." 

"Well, okay then." He said, "We can give it a try."

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Portions of the first four chapters of this have been written over time, and I suspect it'll eventually make it to the WIP phase. Every so often something else pops into place with it and I go it and add a few hundred words. But so far not the huge tsunami that comes of having the ending NAILED.


End file.
